Show Me
by MurderKarp
Summary: When Asami wants something, she always gets it. A Nightsami pwp


Asami had Dick's hips straddled as she ran a hand through his hair. She was hunched over Dick, their lips barely touching. She exhaled slowly, her breath hot against his lips. She could see the need in his beautiful, blue eyes. He was trying his hardest not to grab her, but he knew the rules. If he grabbed her, it was game over, and he was not ready to lose this round.

She dragged her tongue along his bottom lip before nipping at it. She tugged on it, pulling herself forward until her chest was pressed against him. She gave him a few pecks at first, and then finally dove straight into a passionate, fierce kiss. His eyes closed as he pressed into the kiss, but Asami kept staring at him. Her painted lips curled into a smirk.

Lipstick smeared on Dick's face, but neither of them cared. Even if this was a game, the woman still enjoyed it. This _was_ her idea, after all.

Her hands moved up and down his bare sides. She brought her hands lower with each downward stroke, until she reached the edge of his trousers. She giggled, now dragging her tongue ever so slowly down his neck. His breath hitched as her lips attached to his neck. She sucked at the soft flesh, leaving a dark mark that would be a pain to cover.

She left a long trail of dark marks down his torso. His erratic breathing was like music to her ears. She could feel him squirming beneath her. He wanted her, but he was not allowed to grab her. He needed her to be close, but he had to wait for her to command it.

Asami reached the top of his jeans, and quickly pulled away. She straightened her back, a devilish smirk now forming. She placed a manicured finger underneath his chin, and forced his head up so he was staring into her green eyes. "I want you screaming my name," she cooed before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You mean you want to _make_ me scream?" Dick chuckled, knowing full well that was what she meant. The woman was so kind, but once she had him where she wanted him, she became a completely different person. He absolutely adored it.

Asami gave a slow nod. "Don't touch my hair," she sighed as she pressed her lips against his.

Dick pulled back slightly. "What about the rest of you?" Waiting for a response, he watched her closely. He did not want to overstep the boundaries they had set up.

"Anything but my hair," Asami told him. She winked at him, and then pulled him into a bruising kiss. His hand immediately went to her ass. He pulled her in, his fingers kneading the muscles as her hips ground against his. The two pushed into each other. It was a fight for dominance; one Dick knew he had lost the moment he had been pushed down onto the couch.

He moaned into her lips as she groped his erection through the thick fabric of his jeans. Her hand moved down to his thigh. Her thumb pressed into the muscle before moving in circles. Her free hand expertly undid the button, and quickly pulled the zipper down.

Dick leaned forward as she pulled back from the kiss. She shoved him back against the couch before climbing off his lap. She got down onto her knees, and yanked his jeans and boxers down in one, quick, fluid motion. She leaned forward, until her lips were mere centimeters away from the tip of his length. Her hot breath against the flesh made Dick shutter.

"Scream my name, Richard," Asami sighed. More hot breath was against his already hot erection. His head hang back against the couch. His eyes were half lidded as he gave a slow nod. He knew he would be able to comply with that demand.

Asami opened her mouth. She flicked the tip with her tongue, and then ran it down the length. Once she reached the base, she turned back around. Once she reached the tip again, she leaned down so she was placing gentle kisses on his inner thighs. She nipped and licked at the flesh, going up and down, but not quite reaching his erection.

Dick forced his hips from jerking. The want, no, the need was burning in his heavy chest. He was panting. "Come on, baby bird," he growled.

Asami giggled as she left a dark mark on his thigh. She ignored his demand, and moved further up until she was licking the planes of his stomach.

"Asami," he begged. He said her name so breathlessly. It was like music to her ears. The absolute need for release just made her smile.

"Keep talking," she cooed as she lowered herself again. She took his length in her mouth, and slid down. She heard him mutter her names a few times the further down his length she got. By the time she had it against the back of her throat, and was humming around the hard cock, he was shouting it. The sound of her name was like praise. She giggled as she pulled back.

She bobbed, fully taking the length in her mouth. Dick was shuttering beneath her. His hands were balled into fists around the cushions. It took everything in him not to grab onto her hair. Her hands were now holding his hips in place, and keeping him from jerking forward.

She kept moving once he hit the peak of his orgasm. She stroked him through it, and swallowed around his cock. He shouted her name as if it were a curse. His body tensed, and then suddenly he felt like he was floating. He forced himself to look down at her as she slowly pulled off his cock. A string of saliva connected her lips to him.

He could not help but think she looked so beautiful down there. She looked so cocky, and proud of herself, as if she _knew_ she would get him to do what she wanted. She looked gorgeous.

She crawled back onto his lap, and pressed her lips against his. Dick wrapped his strong arms around her slender form. He pushed her down against the couch, and held her close. He kissed her gently, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Your turn," he cooed to her.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," she snorted as she ran hand through his black hair. "You better be as good as I am, Richard."

Dick laughed at her. "I don't like to brag."

"Then show me."


End file.
